1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing systems for testing electronic products and related testing methods thereof and, particularly, to a testing system implementing a testing method to identify untested or unqualified electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing of electronic products, various kinds of tests regarding product quality are conducted. Therefore, a testing system for these products should be able to perform various kinds of electronic tests. The typical testing system for the electronic product includes a testing apparatus and a data processor. The data processor is typically preinstalled with specified testing programs and connects/links electrically/electronically with the testing apparatus. In the process of testing, the electronic product is firstly tested by the testing apparatus in such manner that the testing apparatus generates and outputs various kinds of testing data. Secondly, the testing data of the electronic product is transmitted to the data processor and then is processed by the data processor to compute a final testing result. Finally, the final testing result is displayed by the data processor. If any electronic products are unqualified, the corresponding testing results are displayed to a worker. Thus, the unqualified electronic products are easily identified.
In general, large quantities of electronic products need to be tested before marketing. Accordingly, a large amount of testing systems works together to perform various kinds of tests for the electronic products. Workers are requested to operate several testing systems to test as many electronic products as possible. Thus, workers may inevitably make at least two types of man-made mistakes in process of testing. One mistake is that the electronic products are passed without a necessary test. Another mistake is that the electronic products are deemed unqualified by the testing system yet, however, are not identified as such by the worker.
The above mistakes are typically corrected by means of testing the electronic products more than one time, providing at least one additional opportunity to identify the untested and/or unqualified electronic products. However, this duplicative testing potentially costs much more time and/or money to carry out. In addition, the above same mistakes can be made yet again because workers may overlook the testing results more than once (i.e., repeat testing is not fail-safe; it only reduces the risk involved).
What is needed, therefore, is a testing system for testing electronic products and a testing method thereof that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.